


Bayou

by livrelibre



Category: Bayou - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Festivids, Gen, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's journey to save her father and her friend takes her to strange and scary places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bayou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostlingering](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ghostlingering).



> Title: Bayou  
> Recipient: ghost lingering for Festivids 2015  
> Fandom: Bayou ([graphic](http://www.amazon.com/dp/1401223826) [novel](http://www.amazon.com/dp/1401225845) by Jeremy Love)  
> Music: She Began To Lie by Greg Hale Jones-The General's Daughter soundtrack; song sung by Christine and Katherine Shipp
> 
> Lyrics are for [Sea Lion Woman](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea_Lion_Woman), a traditional children's playground song, aka See Line Woman: (original song sampled in the track sung by Christine and Katherine Shipp; available on A Treasury of Library of Congress Field Recordings)  
> Content notes: lynching+ racism+ child and animal harm  
> Unsigned length: 03:52

[Bayou - She Began To Lie](https://vimeo.com/152222038) from [Alanna Smithee](https://vimeo.com/user47964354) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password is F3st1v1ds!

Streaming on [YouTube](https://youtu.be/iieSQ5iGWJM)

Original posts on [DW](http://fv-poster.dreamwidth.org/297412.html) | on [LJ](http://fv-poster.livejournal.com/297937.html)  
Download from Mediafire ([212 MB](https://www.mediafire.com/?0uf9100uv6x2e7i) 720p mp4 or [444 MB](https://www.mediafire.com/?ji10xxnl64zgcsp) 1080p mp4)  


**Lyrics**

  
Sea Lion Woman (Sea Lion)

She drank coffee (Sea Lion)

She drank tea (Sea Lion)

And gamble, lie (Sea Lion)

Way down yonder (Sea Lion)

I'm going maul (Sea Lion)

And the rooster crow (Sea Lion)

And he got no lie (Sea Lion)

Sea lion woman (Sea Lion)

She drank coffee (Sea Lion)

She drank tea (Sea Lion)

And gamble, lie (Sea Lion)

Sea lion woman (Sea Lion)

She drank coffee (Sea Lion)

She drank tea (Sea Lion)

And gamble, lie (Sea Lion)


End file.
